It's All About Trust
by SarahEilish
Summary: 'It's all about trust, you see' Jace whispered in my ear. My breath caught in my throat. Clary: Works for the CIA. Jace: Works for the FBI. Jace, The womanizer, Immune to love, is sent to find out Clary's secrets. She was supposed to be just a mission, and then he'd forget about her. But soon, he'll be in WAY too deep to ever be able to just leave Clary in his memories.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own any of these characters, They belong to the amazing Cassandra Clare!**

* * *

The tears have stopped now. Before, it was like they had a mind of their own, telling them to force their way out of my eyes. But it had gotten to a point where I didn't care anymore. He had betrayed me. I had always thought that I could trust him till the day I die. But now I know otherwise.

'_Jace?' I look at him, not quite believing my eyes. 'What are you doing?'_

_His hands stop rifling through my draws, and he pulls them out._

'_I.. Uh… I was just,.. Um…' He flounders, averting his eyes from mine as he blushes._

'_I told you to never look in there' I whisper, almost not believing he'd done it._

_I just… had to know' He says, looking ashamed._

'_What could possibly mean you just HAD to know?!' I say, a tear streaming down my face as my anger rises, replacing the disbelief I felt before._

'_It's complicated. Just sit down and let me explain,'_

_Jace says in what I think is meant to be a soothing voice, but in reality just enrages me more._

'_NO! I won't listen to anything you say to me!' I scream at him, the tears flowing freely now. I run from our apartment, dishevelled and destroyed._

At the memory, the tears start anew. I sigh at my silliness. I should've listened to X. Not let anyone get close to me.

'_Clary, You must understand, that in our line of work, letting someone get close to you can destroy you,'_

But when I saw Jace, It was different. He was beautiful, with his golden eyes, making you feel like you could tell him anything. For the first time in my life, someone had cared about me.

But now, that was over. As I stand up to leave, I realise I'm at the place where Jace and I first met, the bridge across the river.

'_Excuse me, did it hurt?' A man says from behind me._

_My heart started pumping. How could he know? I've never told anyone!_

'_What did you say?' I say, very carefully._

'_Did it hurt, when you fell from heaven?' he says, and I can feel him grinning._

_All my fear disappears, replaced by a grimace._

'_Really?' I say, 'That's the best pick up line you've got?' I turn around, ready to rant about chauvinistic pigs, but my breath is taken away, because it looks as if he was the one who fell from heaven._

_His eyes are an otherworldly golden colour, he has a perfectly sculpted body and light blonde curls that caught the light, making them look like rays of sunshine. My fingers just itched to draw the scene._

I shake myself out of the trance, and walk over to the river. The feeling of betrayal is crushing me. Without thinking about, I start fingering the necklace around my neck that Jace gave me for our 6 month anniversary. It was a small golden flame; Jace said it reminded him of me, untameable and beautiful. A rush of anger overtakes me and I rip it off, and throw it into the river. As I watch it float down the river, I can't help but feel that maybe it is true that everything you love can be washed away.

* * *

**I'm just trying out this idea. Tell me if you like it in a review and I may keep writing :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, today I;**

**Painted my nails**

**Made Pastries**

**Finished English homework**

**Learnt some french**

**But, most importantly, I wrote this chapter for you. Read and Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Seven Months ago**

**CLARY POV**

'The assignment is due in a month. Make the most of that time' my art professor states, setting down the chalk that she's writing with.

I think the best part of my cover, as a second year art student, is that I get to draw. Sure, I could draw in my free time, but when you're a spy, it tends to get taken up with espionage missions and gun fights. Not that I don't love all of that, but drawing tends to be more relaxing, believe it or not.

As I walked out of my class, I went over what I had to do with the rest of my day. There was the meeting with X, to determine what my job would be now that I successfully infiltrated and took down the biggest drug trading business in New York, dinner with my Dad, which would be even more stressfull, and catch up with my weapons training.

I sighed internally at the long afternoon and evening to come and decided to visit my childhood hideout, just to de-stress for a few precious moments, before the torture began. I got into my Porsche (My Dad believes the type of car you drive defines you as a person, so he bought me the most obnoxious one possible), and drove to Mary Lou river, which is just outside of New York.

There's just something calming about this place, I thought as I walked to sit on the bank. My mother used to take me to this river.

* * *

_'Clary, can you see where this river ends?'_

_'No, Mama,'_

_'Well, my darling, it's exactly the same as my love for you. It doesn't,' My mother said, pulling me into an embrace._

* * *

I smiled at the memory and closed my eyes, letting the cool air flow over me. We used to come here most summer days to talk, laugh and swim. I realised that I hadn't swum in this river in at least seven years, in the summer before my mother died.

With a rush of sadness, I decided that it had been too long, stripped to my underwear and dove into the water. I floated on my back with my eyes closed, reminiscing about old times.

* * *

_'But what if no-one ever loves me Mama… do you think it's my hair?' I whispered, absolutely distraught because I'd asked my second grade crush, Sebastian, to kiss me and he'd said no._

_'Clary, now you listen to me. The right person will love you, no matter what and don't you forget that. Besides, you've always got me' my Mother said, smiling into my hair as she hugged me._

_'But it's not the same. I want someone to love me like Daddy loves you,' I stated, still crestfallen, but starting to forget about it._

_My mother didn't talk for a very long time. Finally, she sighed and said 'You don't want anyone to ever love you like your father does me, Clare Bear,'_

I didn't understand what she meant until the day she died.

* * *

Starting feel down in this place, being drowned by my memories, I climb out of the river and start to walk across the bridge to my car, when a voice stops me in my tracks.

'Excuse me, did it hurt?' A man says from behind me.

My heart started pumping. How could he know? I've never told anyone!

'What did you say?' I say, very carefully.

'Did it hurt, when you fell from heaven?' he says, and I can feel him grinning.

All my fear disappears, replaced by a grimace.

'Really?' I say, 'That's the best pick up line you've got?' I turn around, ready to rant about chauvinistic pigs, but my breath is taken away, because it looks as if he was the one who fell from heaven.

His eyes are an otherworldly golden colour, he has a perfectly sculpted body and light blonde curls that catch the light, making them look like rays of sunshine. My fingers just itched to draw the scene.

'Um… I, Uh...' I stutter, and start blushing profusely, against my own will.

'Obviously I don't need a better one, do I?' He says, still grinning.

At that I start to refocus and a frown fixes on my face.

'What?' I say, crossing my arms over my chest. I am faintly aware that I'm still dripping wet, but my brain processes that fact too slowly.

'Well, you've already got half your clothes off for me, so my original line seems to be working pretty well'

I gasp. Of all the stupid, airheaded things I could've done, I'd forgotten my clothes! My eyes widen in horror and I'm too shocked to say anything.

'Since the task seemed so difficult for you, I took the liberty of picking them up for you…,' The angle-man continues, holding up my clothes.

My face turning crimson, I'm too embarrassed to interrupt him, so I just stand there staring at him like an idiot.

'So, what will be my payment? A name? A phone number? Or, how about a kiss?' He says that stupid, knee-weakening smirk still on his face.

At that, I break out of my stupor and say 'What makes you think I'd want to give you any of that?'

'It's a natural reaction from women, and you're certainly no exception'

'Well, think again' I say sharply and storm away to my car, leaving him standing there with an amused but bewildered expression on his face.

* * *

Stupid Clary, I thought, banging my head against my steering wheel as I replayed the events of the afternoon in my head. He was just playing with you, men like that don't look at you like that.

One thing was certain; going to the river did NOT relax me.

* * *

**Review! I would love some feedback, especially constructive criticism, as to what you think of my story. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
